A system architect may design a processing system by selecting a group of processing components and connecting some of the components together. For example, an interface of a processor might be connected to the interfaces of two memory units. In some cases, a particular interface of one component should not be connected to a particular interface of another component. For example, a 4-bit wide output interface of a processor might not be compatible with a 6-bit wide output of a memory unit (e.g., because the interfaces have different widths and because both interfaces are outputs). As a result, it possible that a processing system designed by a system architect will include errors.